Black Whale
Der Black Whale '(Ｂ・Ｗ, ''Burakku Hoēru) ist ein großes Transportschiff gebaut für Kakins Finsterer Kontinent Expedition. Wie sein Name andeutet, ähnelt es einem Wal, der 200.000 Menschen tragen kann. Momentan scheint nur der Black Whale Nr. 1 zu existieren. Hintergrund König Nasubi hat erklärt, dass sein Land 20 dieser Schiffe in einem Jahr bauen wird. Er versprach auch, innerhalb von fünf Jahren 100 Millionen Menschen auf den neuen Kontinent zu schicken. Beschreibung Das Innere dieser Schiffe ist einfach, da es auf den Transport spezialisiert ist, aber das bedeutet, dass es mit geringen Kosten und in kürzerer Zeit gebaut wurde. Die Spitze des Schiffes kann mit Luftschiffen erreicht werden. Auf dem Wasser werden Fähren für die Öffentlichkeit genutzt, um das Schiff zu besteigen. Black Whale 1 Das erste Gedenkschiff soll Beyond sowie den König und 14 Prinzen tragen. Zivilisten werden per Lotterie ausgelost und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen Platz auf dem ersten Schiff zu bekommen, ist 1 zu 1300. Die offizielle Reise zu den Finsteren Kontinent oder den vorgeblichen Neuen Kontinent dauert ungefähr zwei Monate. In drei Wochen wird das Schiff die normalen See- und Fischgewässer der Menschheit, die territorialen Gewässer, verlassen. Dort wird das Schiff betankt und eine abschließende Kontrolle wird durchgeführt, bevor es für fünf Wochen in unbekannte Gewässer geht. Schwere Stürme, Wasserhosen, Wetterschwankungen und die Anwesenheit von fliegenden Kreaturen, die um Gebiete kämpfen und ums Überleben kämpfen, machen es notwendig, die obere Kuppel des Schiffes während dieser fünf Wochen zu schließen. Der Black Whale ist in fünf Ebenen unterteilt. Jeder beherbergt verschiedene Klassen von Menschen. Die Durchgänge zwischen den Etagen werden von der königlichen Armee bewacht, da das gesamte Schiff unter Kriegsrecht steht. Die zweite und dritte Etage sind durch eine dicke Trennwand getrennt, die nur in Notfällen von der zweiten Etage aus geöffnet werden kann. Das bedeutet, dass nur die Tiers 1 und 2 als "Jagdgründe" für den Nachfolgekampf zwischen den Kakin Prinzen gelten. Ein Passagier muss ein Ticket entweder von der königlichen Armee oder der Mafia kaufen, um zwischen den Stufen 3 und 5 durch die zentralen Passagen zu wechseln (中央連絡通路, Chūō renraku tsūro). Tiers 1 und 2 beherbergen etwa 2000 Menschen, während Tier 3 bis 5 den verbleibenden 180 000 Pasagieren Schutz bieten. Von den 2.000 Menschen in den höheren Schichten sind 100 Ärzte, 1.400 sind Wächter und Soldaten der königlichen Armee. Die restlichen 500 sind königliche Familienmitglieder, V5-Politiker, Industrie-Würdenträger, Prominente, die Reichen, Kakin Mafia Bosse und ihre Mitarbeiter, (die letzten beiden sind möglicherweise keine offiziellen Passagiere). Die unteren Ebenen haben 600 Wachen. Die Mehrheit sind jedoch allgemeine Passagiere, die das Schiff in der Hoffnung bestiegen, ihr altes Leben auf dem neuen Kontinent zurück zu setzen. Zusätzlich bestiegen mehrere inoffizielle Passagiere das Schiff, während sie das Register in der Passagierliste der königlichen Armee mieden. Ungefähr 750 Mafia-Mitarbeiter einschließlich Rand-Mitglieder sind inoffizielle Passagiere. Von den 200.000 Passagieren auf dem Schiff sind 2.000 Wachen und Soldaten der königlichen Armee. Idealerweise werden pro Wache 100 Zivilisten sein. Aber in Wirklichkeit haben Tier 1 und 2 jeweils 800 (40%) und 600 (30%) Wächter. Das bedeutet, dass 70% der gesamten Wachen den Reichen zugewiesen werden. Die Stufen 3 und 4 stützen sich auf die Mafia (Xi-Yu und Cha-R-Familien), um die öffentliche Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Infolgedessen gibt es über 300 Zivilisten pro Wache auf den Stufen 3 bis 5. Während des vierten Tages der Reise schlägt Mizaistom vor, die königliche Armee neu zu organisieren und 800 Soldaten von den Reihen 1 und 2 zu den niedrigeren Reihen zu schicken, um die Morde zu stoppen und entfernen der Angstquelle der Passagiere. Die Anzahl der Kliniken ist ein Fünftel von dem, was geplant war. Nur einer von fünfzehn der geplanten Ärzte kam, um Cheadle dazu zu bringen, mehr Leute einzustellen und das medizinische Personal neu zu organisieren. Ebene 1 '''Ebene 1 (1層, Is-sō) ist ein Schiff welches sich direkt über Tier 2 befindet. Es strukturiert die Gastgeber Kakin Königsfamilie, V5 Politik und Wirtschaft Honoratioren, sowie die Chefs von Kakin der drei größten Mafiafamilien und ihre Personal: Xi-Yu, Heil-Lyund Cha-R. Es gibt 800 Wächter und Soldaten der königlichen Armee, die durch die Hallen von Tier 1 streifen, von denen 150 Provisorische Hunter mit geheimen Missionen sind. Die Stufe dient als Haupt "Jagdgrund" für die Nachfolgeschlacht zwischen den Kakin Prinzen. Sobald der Black Whale das unerforschte Gewässer erreicht, wird die obere Kuppel des Schiffes geschlossen, um Sicherheit gegen das raue Wetter und die räuberischen fliegenden Kreaturen zu gewährleisten. Königswohnquartiere In den Wohnquartieren des Königs (王居住区, Ō kyojū-ku) wohnt König Nasubi. Es befindet sich neben der Empfangshalle und ist vom Wohnbereich der Prinzen getrennt. Prinzenwohnquartiere Die Wohnräume der Prinzen (王子居住区, Ōji kyojū-ku) sind nur durch einen Zugang gegenüber dem Bankettsaal zugänglich, der von Soldaten der königlichen Armee bewacht wird. Die Wohnräume sind kombiniert und von einer rechteckigen Mauer mit sieben Türen auf den beiden längeren Seiten umgeben. Die vierzehn Türen führen zu den Wohnvierteln der Prinzen, die in einer Reihe von zwei Reihen mit sieben Kammern in jeder Reihe zusammengestaut sind. Die Zimmer sind identisch und ziemlich groß. Sie sind von 1001 bis 1014 nummeriert, wobei die letzten beiden Ziffern den jeweiligen Prinzen repräsentieren. Das Wohngebiet jedes Prinzen besteht aus einem Wohnzimmer, einem Hauptschlafzimmer, einem Esszimmer, einer Küche, einem Badezimmer und Wohnräumen für die Dienerschaft. Auf der rechten Seite des Prinzenviertels sind die privaten Freizeiteinrichtungen des VVIP (ブイビップ王子専用娯楽施設, Buibippu Ōji sen'yō goraku shisetsu) für die Prinzen zugänglich, da sie nur vom selben Eingang aus zugänglich sind. VVIP Wohnquartiere Das VVIP-Wohnquartier (ブイビップ居住区, Buibippu kyojū-ku) befindet sich auf der anderen Seite des Prinzenviertels und ist vom Bankettsaal getrennt. Eine Möglichkeit, dorthin zu gelangen, ist der Korridor, der an die Mauer der Fürstenviertel angrenzt. Es ist ein Zuhause für den VIP außerhalb der königlichen Familie, der in Tier 1 wohnt ( V5- Politiker, Industrie-Würdenträger, sowie die Chefs von Kakins drei Mafia-Familien und deren Personal.) Die Prinzen Benjamin und Camilla sind derzeit auf dieses Gebiet beschränkt, nachdem der Oberste Gerichtshof ihren Prozess vertagt hatte. Wohnviertel von Soldaten / Mitarbeitern Die Wohnquartiere der Soldaten / Gefährten (兵士・準会員生活区, heishi/junkaiin seikatsu-ku) sind für die Kakin-Soldaten und etwa 150 Provisorische Hunter bestimmt, die die 289. Hunterprüfung mit beschränkten Lizenzen nur für die Reise bestanden haben. Sie sind von der schwer bewachten linken Seite des Fürstenviertels aus erreichbar. Nach diesen Vierteln gibt es einen Durchgang, der zu den unteren Ebenen führt. Zeremoniehalle Der Zeremoniensaal (セレモニー会場, seremonī kaijō) ist ein großer Veranstaltungsort mit vielen Esstischen. Zu Beginn der Reise fanden hier die Feierlichkeiten zur Abreise statt. Empagshalle Die Empfangshalle (迎賓館, geihinkan) befindet sich zwischen den Wohnräumen des Königs und der Prinzen. Es ist unklar, ob dies der selbe Ort ist wie die Zeremoniehalle. Banketthalle Der Bankettsaal (宴会ホール, enkai hōru) befindet sich zwischen den Wohnräumen des Königs und der Prinzen. Jeden Sonntag werden alle Prinzen zu Dinnerparties eingeladen, zu denen auch Würdenträger eingeladen werden. Sie werden jedoch den Festsaal zu vorgeschriebenen Zeiten betreten und verlassen und kein Prinz wird einen anderen auf der Durchreise begegnen. Es ist unklar, ob dies derselbe Ort ist wie die Zeremonienhalle. Gefängnis Jenseists der Gefängniszellen (べヨンド拘束室, Beyondo kōsoku-shitsu) wird Beyond Netero während der ganzen Reise mit Übereinstimmung des Vertrags der V5, der besagt, dass er in einem Raum unter 24-Stunden-Wache mit Begleiter und Fußketten mit einer Ortungsgerät auf seinen Ausflügen, bewacht und begleitet werden soll, wobei zukünftige Kommunikationen verwaltet und überwacht werden. Die Zelle ist sehr klein und kann nur ein Urinal und ein Bett für Beyond enthalten. Dessen rechter Arm wird von einer Handschelle, die in einer Zellwand geschraubt ist, gehalten. Eine erstklassige Zelle wurde benutzt, um Prinz Camilla festzuhalten, nachdem sie den Ersten Prinzen angegriffen und einen seiner Wächter getötet hatte. Andere Kriminelle und Verdächtige werden in Standardzellen in Gewahrsam genommen, bevor sie vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt werden. Oberster Gerichtshof Der Oberste Gerichtshof (最高裁判官室, Saikō Saibankan-shitsu) ist der Sitz des Obersten Magistrats Cleapatro. Fürstengrabkammer Die Grabkammer der Fürsten ist ein großer Raum mit 14 Kapseln, in denen die verstorbenen Körper der Fürsten, die an der Erbfolge teilgenommen haben, begraben werden. Ein kanisterähnlicher Behälter wird in der Mitte des Raumes platziert, wobei die 14 Kapseln in seinem äußeren Kreisumfang angeordnet sind und weitere 14 Schlitze zwischen jeder Kapsel und dem zentralen Behälter angeordnet sind. Zwei Töpfe liegen in der Nähe des Containers und stehen sich gegenüber. Der Boden und die Wände haben eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit der Inschrift in Greed Island Eingang gefunden. Es ist unbekannt, ob diese Kammer in den Wohnräumen des Königs liegt. Ebene 2 Ebene 2 (2層, Ni-sō) befindet sich auf der höchsten Stufe des Black Whale-Schiffes. Es liegt direkt unter dem separaten Schiff, das als erste Stufe des gesamten Black Whales fungiert. Tier 2 ist so strukturiert, dass er Prominente und Reichen beherbergt, und ist von der dritten Stufe durch ein dickes Schott getrennt, das nur in Notfällen von der zweiten Seite aus geöffnet werden kann. Der fatale Nachteil ist, dass Tier 2 auch Teil des "Jagdreviers" für den bevorstehenden Erbfolgekampf der Kakin-Prinzen wird. Es gibt 600 Wachen und Soldaten der königlichen Armee, die durch die Hallen dieser Stufe strömen. Theater Veranstaltungsort Der Theatersaal (シアター会場, shiatā kaijō) ist ein kleiner Hörsaal mit großer Leinwand und einem seitlichen Balkon. Nach der Abfahrt des Black Whale 1 erklärt ein Moderator dem Publikum die Details der zweimonatigen Reise. Ebene 3 Ebene 3 (3層, San-sō) befindet sich im mittleren Teil des Schiffes. Es ist so strukturiert, dass es die allgemeinen Passagiere aufnehmen kann und ist von der zweiten Etage durch ein dickes Schott getrennt, das nur in Notfällen von der zweiten Seite aus geöffnet werden kann. Straftaten, die Ticketbetrug, Diebstahl, Rassenkonflikte, betrunkene Schlägereien, Identitätsdiebstahl, Körperverletzung und falsche Berichte beinhalten, sind höher als erwartet. Das Tier ist eines der am wenigsten gesicherten, welches weder die Zahl der Wachen und Soldaten der oberen Reihen ( von mehr als 300 Zivilisten pro königlicher Armee Soldaten / Wache,)hat noch die Wortes der Mafia Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten, sieht das Morena, die Familie Heil-Ly's Chef, befahl ihren Untergebenen, Chaos anzurichten und alle auf dem Schiff zu töten. Auf der anderen Seite enthält Tier 3 die medizinischen und politischen Stationen sowie die höchste Anzahl von Kliniken auf den unteren Ebenen mit insgesamt 3 Kliniken. Fahrgastkabinen Erstklassige Kabinen (1等客室, Ittō kyakushitsu) und Standardkabinen (一般客室, Ippan kyakushitsu) sind beide in der höchsten Etage für die allgemeinen Passagiere verfügbar. In der oberen Etage von Tier 3 besteht eine Standardkabine aus einem Bett, Schränken, Regalen und einem Badezimmer. Die einzelnen Kabinen sind in einem Korridor angeordnet, der mit einem allgemeinen Passagierbereich (一般乗客エリア, Ippan jōkyaku eria) verbunden ist, der als Sammelpunkt dient. Politische Abteilung Die politische Abteilung (政治特区, Seiji tokku) ist eine Sonderzone in einem der mittleren Stockwerke der 3. Ebene, die die verschiedenen politischen und rechtlichen Vollzugsbehörden (政治・法律の施行機関, Seiji/hōritsu no shikō kikan), die Polizei, den Bahnhof (中央警察, Chūō keisatsu) und das königliche Armeebüro enthält. Das königliche Armeebüro (国王軍支部, Kokuō-gun shibu) hält Treffen zwischen Generälen der königlichen Armee von Kakin ab und wird von Mizaistom Nana des Zodiacs Intelligence Teams angeführt. Während der Treffen diskutieren die Mitglieder des Komitees Fragen bezüglich der öffentlichen Sicherheit innerhalb des Black Whales. Sobald sie sich auf bestimmte Maßnahmen geeinigt haben, sind sie befugt, die meisten von ihnen auszuführen, sofern nicht weitere Verfahren wie die Berichterstattung an die höheren Zahlen der nationalen Verteidigung erforderlich sind. Eine der Strafverfolgungsbehörden, das zentrale Gerichtsgebäude (中央裁判所, Chūō saibansho), sorgt für Ordnung auf dem Black Whale. Es wird von der Leitung Botobai Gigante, Mitglied des Zodiacs Verteidigungsteam, die als das Gericht des Richters benimmt. Der Raum ist gefüllt mit Soldaten der Kakin-Königsarmee, die Ordnung halten und die Angeklagten in den Gerichtssaal führen, einen Angestellten, der die Aufzeichnungen führt, und was wie Laienrichter aussieht. Medizinische Abteilung Die Krankenstation (医科学特区, Ikaga tokku) ist eine Sonderzone in einem der mittleren Stockwerke der 3. Etage, in der das Zentralkrankenhaus (中央病院, Chūō byōin) und das Forschungsinstitut (総合研究所, Sōgōkenkyūjo) untergebracht sind. Das Zentralkrankenhaus beherbergt mindestens eine der 3 Kliniken in der Tier 3, der zentralen medizinischen Klinik (中央医療室, Chūō iryō-shitsu), die vom Vorsitzenden des Hunter- Verbands, Cheadle Yorkshire, überwacht wird, die ebenfalls Mitglied der Zodiacs Wissenschaftsteam ist. Aussichtsplattform Die Aussichtsplattform (展望エリア, Tenbō eria) in Tier 3, befindete sich an der Vorderseite des Black Whales. Es ist Teil eines Badeortes voller Liegestühle, Geschäfte und Bars. Familienbüro Heil-Ly Das Familienbüro Heil-Ly (エイ=イ一家事務所, Ei i ikka jimusho) befindet sich in der voröetzten Etage des Tier 3 und dient als Versteck für die Familienmitglieder. Ebene 4 Ebene 4 (4層, Yon-sō) ist so strukturiert, dass er die allgemeinen Passagiere beherbergt. Straftaten, die Ticketbetrug, Diebstahl, Rassenkonflikte, betrunkene Schlägereien, Identitätsdiebstahl, Körperverletzung und falsche Berichte beinhalten, sind höher als erwartet. Obwohl es die größte Stufe ist, hat es nur eine Klinik. Tier 4 verlässt sich auf die Xi-Yu-Familie, um die öffentliche Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten, da die Zahl der Zivilisten pro königlichem Armee-Soldat / Wächter 300 übersteigt. Kakin königliche Armee-Konferenzraum Der Kakin königliche Armee-Konferenzraum (カキン国王軍会議室, Kakin kokuō-gun kaigijitsu) ist verantwortlich für die Sicherheit auf dem Black Whale. Es ist der Treffpunkt für Leute, die der königlichen Armee angehören und wird derzeit von Mizaistom Nana angeführt, die auch ein Teil des Zodiacs Intelligence Teams ist. Xi-Yu Familienbüro Das Xi-Yu Familienbüro (シュウ=ウ一家事務所, Shu u ikka jimusho) befindet sich im vorderen Teil des Schiffes, entlang der "Zähne" des Black Whales Schiffes. Es dient als Versteck für die Familienmitglieder. Ebene 5 Ebene 5 (5層, Go-sō) befindet sich ganz unten auf dem Schiff; neben dem Propeller. Es ist auch die kleinste der unteren Reihen, die gebaut wurde, um die allgemeinen Passagiere aufzunehmen. Es gibt nur eine Klinik in Tier 5 ohne engagierte Ärzte. Stufe 5 verlässt sich auf die Cha-R-Familie, um die öffentliche Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten, da die Anzahl der Zivilisten pro königlichem Armee-Soldat / Wächter 300 übersteigt. Fahrgastkabinen Standardkabinen (一般客室, Ippan kyakushitsu) sind die einzigen bestätigten Zimmer für die allgemeinen Passagiere der untersten Stufe. 37564 37564 ist ein Sammelpunkt in Tier 5 und wo Chrollo Lucilfer zum ersten Mal auf dem Schiff gesehen wurde. Zentraler Speisesaal Der zentrale Speisesaal (中央食堂, Chūō daishokudō) ist die einzige Cafeteria in der 5. Etage. Er kann von nur einem Durchgang betreten werden, der von drei Schlägern der Familie Buor bewacht wird, nachdem sie die verantwortlichen Soldaten bestochen hatten. Ein Passagier kann ihnen 5.000 zahlen, löse Kundenkarten aus oder folge einem Zahlungsplan, um Zugang zu erhalten. Nachdem die drei Schläger von Mitgliedern der Phantom Troupe besiegt wurden, ist noch nicht bekannt, ob sie noch Autorität über diesen Gang haben. Lager Das Lagerhaus '(倉庫, ''Sōko) wird von der Cha-R-Familie reguliert. Es speichert verschiedene Güter; einige davon wurden vom Schwarzmarkt geschmuggelt. Zuvor waren vier Wachen postiert worden, um das Lagerhaus zu bewachen, bevor sie von Luini getötet wurden. Die Sicherheitskameras, die an das Büro der Familie Cha-R angeschlossen sind, sind am Eingang des Lagerhauses installiert Cha-R Familienbüro Das '''Cha-R-Familienbüro (シャ=ア一家事務所, Sha a ikka jimusho) befindet sich irgendwo in den mittleren Stockwerken der 5. Ebene neben dem Propeller. Es dient als Versteck für die Familienmitglieder. Eine Stahltür mit einem intelligenten Schloss und zwei Sicherheitskameras schützen das Äußere. Die Wohnung besteht aus einem Büro, einem Schlafzimmer, einem Überwachungsraum, der die Überwachung aller wichtigen Bereiche von Ebene 5 überwacht, und einem geheimen Raum, der durch eine zweite Stahltür verstärkt wird. Trivia * Die Klasseneinteilung im Black Whale ähnelt der der RMS Titanic, eines britischen Passagierschiffs, das 1912 für seine Versenkung berühmt wurde. Die Klassen waren ähnlich getrennt, wobei die reicheren Passagiere näher an der Spitze waren, während die ärmeren näher am Boden waren. * 37564 ist ein japanisches Wortspiel, das man "mi-''na''-''go''-''ro''-''shi''" (みなごろし) lesen kann, was "Massaker" oder töte sie alle" bedeutet. Quelle Hunterpedia Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Trivia